


xxx

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *很男性向的短篇*大约发生在大结局后*自设良多注意避雷





	xxx

日出前的天色已经正在变亮起来，只剩得那么几粒星星在孤零零地闪着，刚刚睡醒的鸿上了见这会还有点犯困。早些年养成的良好习惯在同居之后被恋人惯得全无，要是换在几年前，他早起只需要十分钟便可完全清醒开始打理拯救人类的庞大计划。而这会，男人只是靠在门边打着哈欠看自己男朋友在一辆二手机车旁边忙活。  
这辆机车不是他们买的，只是鸿上从朋友手里借来的，据说发动机经过改造和传说中的 ‘希望之轮’可相媲美。  
他对发动机没什么了解，但是单看车身的曲线以及涂装可以感受它这种拉风的造型。游作好像终于忙完了，三步并作两步冲回屋里，经过鸿上身边的时候丢下一句给我两分钟。  
两分钟后，换了一身衣服的游作拎着一个小书包出现在鸿上面前，“你背这个包，我们一会边看日出边吃早饭。”  
鸿上没有异议，但是对他这身着装充满了好奇。这明显是定制的，上半身无袖紧身背心和下半身是长皮裤加双排皮带，浑身上下都散发着荷尔蒙。也不是说游作日常的穿着不好，但偶尔看到这样超规格的着装，还是很……让鸿上有掏出手机和男朋友来一张自拍，再秒发到ins上炫耀一下的冲动。事实上他也这么做了，还配上诚恳的文字：帅。  
游作不明所以，配合完自拍把其中一个头盔塞进鸿上的手中，言简意赅，“坐上来。”  
后者把手机丢回包里，戴头盔，跨坐在后座上，双手犹豫了一下，矜持地虚搂在游作的下腹。这负责驾驶的立刻就不乐意了，腾出一只手把鸿上的双手按紧，还吩咐抱紧点，这才转动钥匙，拧下油门。  
机车的引擎发出夸张的声音往前冲去。  
他们现在住的林间别墅离海边不远，平常开车到海边也不过十分钟。这会游作也差不多开到六七十码还在不断加速，鸿上对这种疾驰没什么特殊喜好，单纯出于安全考虑喊了一句别再快了。但他正戴着头盔迎面吹着风的男朋友不为所动，鸿上只好再说了一遍，但效果并不理想，他便伸手在游作的大腿上轻拍了几下，“再快就超速了！”  
没想到游作竟然这高速移动的状态下，一手拧油门，一手去摸鸿上那只放在他大腿上的手，惊得后者赶紧收手搂紧他的腰。  
已经退休的汉诺领导不免在心中感叹年轻人真是不要命，但又忍不住想游作这是从什么时候开始变得这么大胆的。就比如鸿上刚刚拿到驾照那次，说好的出去兜风，结果被游作骗去开到无人的郊外，然后在光天化日之下做得他腰都软了。他被压在车前盖上，后背可以感受到温热坚硬的金属，他的恋人流连于他的躯体还不忘拿衬衫盖在他眼睛上，挡去耀眼的阳光。  
事后刚刚成年的大学生很懂事地节制了五天没有折腾他，这也算是游作的优点，不会每天缠着他做些色色的事情，一般都是隔几天来一回。缺点就是每回都做得……非常爽，爽过头了以至于鸿上深感不妙。  
思及此事，鸿上心中警铃大作，往前推算，离他们上一次做爱已经过了四天，这次的清晨散心怕不是会演变成白日宣淫。  
原先只是规规矩矩地床上活动便可以让高中生满足，但不知从何时起，他的小男朋友花样越来越多，也可能是年轻人特有的好奇心以及学习能力让游作掌握了很多不必要的知识。  
当然，这与鸿上的纵容密不可分，或许第一次在link vrains当中、playmaker从后面抱住他的时候，就不应该妥协摘下revolver的面罩，给予那被曲解成鼓励的亲吻。也不应该在星尘大道旁边放任高中生埋头他的颈间，那会他们已经大半年没见，鸿上在被抱紧的那瞬间，心里的第一个念头竟然不是推开他。  
现在回想起来，他也记不得自己到底是在想什么，但那丝隐秘的快乐倒是无处躲藏。  
春末的清晨还是有点凉的，何况高速行驶下迎头吹来的风也不小，鸿上把双手收得更紧了，上半身贴紧游作的后背，汲取背心下传来的热度。那真是令人心安的温暖，不论是何时何地。甚至连playmaker身上似乎也有这样的热量，但是他不确定，因为和对方的肢体接触总共没几次。让他印象深刻的那次接吻，事后也因惊羞而记不清楚。倒是某一次，在他即将坠下滑板之时，被对方紧握着手，那个瞬间，恍惚有温度从对方的虚拟形象上传来。  
然而鸿上仍然在怀疑那是否是自己在不断的回忆中添油加醋的部分。  
其实这事只要大大方方地和男朋友说出来，然后两人在躺在一起into一下，都费不上五分钟的时间便可破解出这个世纪谜题：playmaker到底有没有给自己的虚拟形象设置体温？  
但鸿上了见这人总会在一些奇怪的地方感到无所适从的害羞，就好像当年那个主导他们关系转折、对高中生循循善诱的人并不是他一样。这点也体现在他做爱的时候，分明二人的第一次也是出于他的提议，而真正躺在床上后，他却抬手捂着眼睛不与游作对视。但随着正式交往后不断亲密起来的关系进展，他现在好歹只是做爱的时候偶尔羞红耳朵，不会再想拿着枕头挡脸。  
以鸿上的害羞标准而言，这会也应该害羞的，但是好歹有个头盔掩护，何况这条公路上人迹鲜少，也不至于羞到哪里去。  
因此当游作停车，示意他下车的时候，鸿上连耳朵尖也没有红。不过他注意到游作有点冻得发红的指关节，他下意识地伸手摸上去，果然是冰冰凉的手感，“怎么冷成这样……回去我来开车。”  
“不冷，”游作反手握上，与他十指相扣，“回去也我开。”  
“反驳无效。”鸿上把手抽回来，然后转身打量日出前的海滩，游作把机车上锁之后便来到旁边接过他背上的小书包。  
“走吧，带你去好地方。”游作搭上他的肩膀，鸿上跟着走几步才忍不住问他，“这不是我们常来的……?”  
“当然不是，”他也不卖关子，“这位置可是我研究了好几天才选定下来的。”  
鸿上听了一下子不知道该从何腹诽起，心想感情你之前每天早起晨跑都是在勘测地点吗？事实就是如此，游作借口晨跑，实际上只是在研究家附近的海滩哪个位置既适合看日出又不会被游客干扰。  
诚恳地来说，游作选的这个地点的确十分优秀，那是在一个很大的礁石后面，一地细软白沙，涨潮的时候估计会被淹到，但是游作凭借这几天的观测经验表示，“日出一小时之后才会涨到这里……别担心。”他边说着边从包里掏出野餐布和鸿上一起摊好。那是一块加大型的野餐布，2m×2m的大小，躺下来也没问题。  
等等，这个大小该不会真的是要……?  
鸿上一点没猜错。游作从包里拿出个空瓶，又在鸿上诧异的目光里拿出一只白玫瑰，他把花瓶插入沙地里，然后很淡定地征求对方的想法，“你想先做还是先吃早饭？”  
“等一下…你……”鸿上本来想说你把我带来就是想做这个，但是看到男朋友那期待的眼神，顿时所有拒绝都吞回去了，转而倾身上前，嘴唇摩挲着对方的脸颊，“……你决定吧。”  
游作稍稍偏过头，变成一个浅触即停的吻，“先抱你。”  
他把鸿上轻推在野餐布上，又转身从包里摸出小瓶装的润滑剂和安全套，海雾还有淡淡的一层浮着，但离天亮也不久了。鸿上还惦记着早点完事，一边看日出一边吃早饭，但是以他对男朋友的了解，估计不来两轮是不会结束。  
上次他被按在车前盖上操，都说了不想久做万一被发现影响不好，游作果真很听话，做了一回后便把他抱回车里，放在后座上又搞了一发。几米的灌木丛外的路上，大车呼啸而过，鸿上正好埋头在游作颈窝，被拿捏着臀瓣顶弄。听到车开过的声音便畏缩了一下，然后半威胁半生气地用目光剐了游作一眼，只不过在情爱中那一眼的威慑力小到几乎没有，在游作看来那更像是在调情。  
“别怕，”他侧过头去亲吻鸿上的鬓角，“看不见的，车窗贴着膜。”  
鸿上稍微拉开二人过分旖旎的距离，“看见的话…我就大喊你的名字、让所有人都知道playmaker——唔！”  
他剩余的话被一顶而入的阳物打断，只得闭嘴闷回那短促的呻吟。游作轻声念叨他的名字，阴茎却不那么温柔地朝里面撞去，爽得鸿上了见思绪都飘飞了，哼了半天连个不成型的句子也抖不出来。  
而现在的情况比那会还再刺激一些，完全暴露在天光之下的躯体，若是有谁早起沿海散步，定然会看到正抱在一起的二人。  
游作的皮裤拉开了拉链，鸿上因怕被撞见的缘故，只肯脱下一半裤子，上半身说什么也不肯脱，就这样以后入的姿势坐在游作的怀里。他背靠着游作身上，懒洋洋地放任对方的手指探入后穴，眼睛也半迷着享受起来。  
手指还没扩张多久，鸿上的阴茎便开始立起。他没有解决晨勃的习惯，通常都是等自己的下半身平静了再起床，这么些天也积累了一些库存，身体对于性交的期待感还是很强的。游作一手继续按揉他的后穴，一手去抚弄他的阴茎，还稍微侧过头舔他的耳廓。  
色情的水声不断清晰且大声地传来，鸿上虽然眉头微蹙，但也没怎么挣扎，只是身体稍微绷紧。他其实还蛮受用这个的，如果地点不是在海边，而是在他的卧室的话……他现在就会反过身压倒游作，然后扯开自己的衣服赤身裸体地和他接吻。他身后的人好像也感受到了他的紧张，一边出言安抚一边停下舔舐耳廓的舌头，改为亲吻他的脖颈。光滑的皮肤下面隐约可见静脉，吻了一会便忍不住张口轻咬。  
鸿上对他做爱时候连啃带咬的坏毛病已经习惯了，只提醒了一句不要在衣服遮不住的地方留痕迹，其他一切都可以。  
反正隔着一件衬衣，谁也不知道他的身体上布满性爱后暧昧的印迹。  
这会他的手指已经扩张得差不多了，这样的扩张程度便是游作刚好可以进入，他抽出手指戴好安全套缓缓将阳具推进一个头部。鸿上的身体对做爱的适应度和肌肉记忆都非常好，内里的肌肉像吮吸那般将他的龟头朝深处吞，里面的穴肉不断痴缠上来欢迎这久违的入侵。  
阳具差不多整根都进去的时候，酸满饱涨的感觉难以忽视，这种被吊着一口的感觉并不好，偏偏游作还停下来想等他适应再继续开始动作。鸿上并不需要这个多余的关心，他一手撑着游作大腿慢慢站起来，然后在对方出声制止前猛地坐下。阴茎刮蹭肉壁带来的快感并不算特别强，但只作为正餐前的开胃菜来说则是极美妙的。  
游作也知他在想什么，握着他的腰小心地顶了几下，看他感度良好便稍微加重力度。阴茎一路碾过好球带又戛然而止，生生退出一大半再尽职撞入，完全是在刻意刺激他的敏感点。来回几次，鸿上舒服得开始抑制不住地小声赞叹。  
但又不止于此，悉心照顾鸿上的前列腺之后，游作的阴茎便开始逐渐深入，有时甚至故意没有顶在他前列腺上，只是稍微蹭过，然后朝着更深的地方侵略。以他对鸿上了解，若是一直顶弄对方的好球带，将其操射也不是难事，但是游作暂时不想让过分刺激的快乐到来。  
游作伸手去抚摸鸿上的乳珠，另一手扶着他的腰，诱骗对方主动抬胯做爱，然后得以空闲的单手便隔着衣服去捏那柔软的乳头。他用三指轻轻揉搓那还没有完全兴奋的乳头，再捏住，稍稍拉起继续揉搓。  
又酥又痛的感觉从胸部上传来，那疼痛感简直是快感的催化剂，鸿上兴奋得简直想把另一边乳头也蹭入对方手中。  
而他的男朋友好像读懂了他的想法，原先抚腰的那只手也往上移去。鸿上不得不双手撑着游作大腿，以此借力方得抬胯将肉棒抽出，而后再用尻穴迅速下压，将阴茎一吞到底。  
在他自己玩得不亦乐乎的时候，游作的两只手也开始不断搔弄他的乳首。隔着衣服触碰所带来的快感其实非常有限，即使两边都被恶狠狠地捏住揉弄，也没有直接捏上来得爽，他不得不开口提醒他的男朋友，“把、衣服撩起来……再摸。”  
“万一被看见了怎么办？”游作对着他的耳孔吹气。  
鸿上被气流吹得敏感地往后缩了一下，“……别顾虑那么多、快点…”  
游作轻笑起来，手从他衣服下摆摸进去，但又没有完全把衣服撩起来。鸿上低头看去，也无法看到自己的乳头被磨得有多红肿。  
生物的本能暂时占了上风，他在游作的不断爱抚捏弄下，理智渐流失。腰胯完全停不下来，好在体力够强，已经自己动了数十下也没有累感。反而开始尝试用腰技，摆胯扭腰，前后晃动着吃下那根，再摇摇摆摆地抬胯起来。游作也被他的这般技巧爽到，平常在家里都不常出现的隐藏节目，这会竟然主动献上。那尻穴夹得他舒爽极了，晃动地离开一半的时候又变着法子吸他龟头，再下来的时候运用的技巧也很好。  
他被服侍得舒爽，更加卖力地讨好手中的奶头。不知道是不是错觉，但是和第一次做爱相比，鸿上的奶头似乎稍微大了一些，而且感度也在提高。当时捏他乳头的反应不过是闷哼几声，哪像现在这样没被捏爽还主动相求的。游作顿时产生出一种充满了占有欲的喜悦，这般美好的人被他抱于怀中还与他心意相通，真是做梦也求不得的事。  
修剪得平整的指甲轻轻刮弄那细嫩的乳头，五指都上前捏揉，那定然连乳晕都被搓红，快乐的潮水在淹没他，再配合上几次活塞运动都撞着好球带，鸿上竟无意间发出细碎的呻吟，尽管他很快又咬着下唇忍耐，但那细弱的呻吟仍然被游作捕捉到。  
他腾出一只手去掰开鸿上的嘴，“别咬了，叫出来吧。”  
“不、呃啊……不行。”  
“听话，”游作这么说着，又找准了一个鸿上正欲坐下的时机朝上顶去，顿时撞得怀中人呻吟都漏了一地。  
“游·作……!不要、不……太用力了、太深…”但是他又小声地喃喃自语了几句好爽。那满足的叹气声昭示着他内心正舒爽极了的快乐，穴肉配合着也绞紧了几分。  
游作不再调戏他，双手都握紧他的腰胯朝上提，再往怀里摁下。这可不是什么温柔的有讲究的做爱，那完全是充满兽欲的交媾。既原始又野蛮，阴茎在这柔嫩紧实的密道里耕耘，把每一寸软肉都操得颤抖却又舍不得阳物离开。  
他的阴茎较大，柱身勃起的弧度也偏翘些，这般野蛮的性交下还可以撞到好球带再深入，全靠这天赋异禀的器具与他对爱人的了解。那接连不断的操弄下，鸿上爽得理智尽无，自己抬手把衣服完全撩起来捏玩乳头，也不顾那有些颤抖正欲射精的阴茎。他下手的力度可比游作大多了，本着不会玩坏的念头，肆意捏弄，朝外狠狠拉起再松手，又故意那拇指按揉，捏痛了也不自知，而是继续辱玩自己的肉体。  
是游作注意到他即将要射精的前兆，还吩咐了一句记得拿手接好，鸿上这才不甘不愿地挪了一只手下去。但却不是要接住精液的架势，而是拇指与食指成圈，握紧根部。  
“…想要、和游作、嗯嗯……一起…!”  
“乖孩子，那要握紧了。”游作眼底浮现笑意，下半身的功夫也不减，只不过变得更加大开大合。幸亏鸿上体重轻得很，将他整个人几乎完全抬起然后再按下也不会多吃力。如此频率下，肉穴的收缩变得有点规律尽失的意味，那是高潮来临的前兆。  
随着几番插入，鸿上的剧烈地抖了一下，呻吟也拔高一分。后穴开始痉挛，绞得游作几近精关失守，这般榨精的绞紧持续好一会。埋于穴内的入侵物试着稍微退出了些，却又激得肉穴抽搐连连，高潮后的余韵下那痴穴还欲收缩着榨精。游作便把鸿上提起些好让阳具退了一大半，而后再用力下压，阴茎顶入正痉挛的软穴里捣弄。即使是在高潮中被操的快乐，鸿上也并未松手，这使得他没有射精后的不应期。  
还未射精的阴茎也传来如蚁噬般的酥麻感，但是内里被操的快乐实在过于充足，以至于这微不足道的快感被他忽视。到了这份上也顾不得周边会不会有人了，那天大亮的光线照得他完全可以清晰看到自己红肿微涨的乳头和泛了些水光的龟头。  
游作粗声的喘气完全喷在他耳边，如同兽发情般的激烈做爱即将攀到顶峰。  
他几乎可以想象到那大东西是怎么在体内冲撞，操得整个尻穴连同大脑都舒爽得不知如何是好。二人连接的地方一定被磨红了，但是那种淫靡的色泽也很美妙，他曾经在镜子前被操，泪眼朦胧地看着自己的屁股像雌兽一样吞下雄根，又因摩擦而穴肉稍翻两边泛红。这会应该也差不多了吧……鸿上的目光飘忽起来，顶着他的那根正在加速，撞得最深处的时候他忍不住又达到高潮，手指没圈稳，精液一下射出来。而后穴的那根则是埋到最深处，游作握紧他的腰腹，像是播种那般地将他紧紧抱住。  
啊啊，倘若是雌穴的话，这会定然已经感受到那精液入内的感觉了吧。撅起屁股好让精液不外漏，痴穴将精液夹住，一滴也不浪费……游作将他的头稍微掰过来，以一个吻打断了他的胡思乱想。  
完全发白的天空与海交界的地方，终于露出一抹橘红，紧接着整个太阳从那升起，他们仍然维持着交合的姿势欣赏日出，游作还在像犬一般地在嗅他的脖颈。  
“一会回家可不可以再做一次？”  
鸿上闭上眼睛，用脸颊回蹭对方，“不要那么激烈。”

话虽这么说，每次真正做起来的时候，都免不了激烈的交合。  
比方说上次在车前盖那回，游作刚开始还顾虑得不要撞痛他，但是做起来的时候便是鸿上主动双腿勾紧他，鼓励的意思不言而喻。在车前盖上完全赤身裸体非常刺激，尽管游作向他保证这条单行道二十公里外的摄像头已经被他控制，如果有车驶入便会得到通知，但鸿上的肉体仍然因此兴奋。  
他不常在野外赤裸，偶尔那么一两次也只是在自家的后院里。这般与公路只隔了一个灌木丛的媾和令他羞耻万分，却又因脸上盖着衣服而暗自庆幸游作看不到他的表情。  
阳光温暖地照着他的躯体，连乳尖都可以感受到那份热度，还有游作附身含住他奶头时、湿热口腔的温度。  
不可否认那是一场绝美妙的性爱，但是鸿上也不愿意再来一回，毕竟精液射在自己的车盖上还是很羞愧的。特别是当他想坐起来，却发现后穴的精液已经漏出来了，流到车前盖上，像小溪流那般往下滴的时候。偏偏游作还夸他这幅淫乱的模样可爱，半蹲为他清理的时候又在大腿内侧上留下一排牙印，还讨好似的问他爽不爽。  
而之后每天开车的时候，鸿上看到自家车前盖便脸红心跳。更别提他那天后来还射得车里乱七八糟，但作为始作俑者的惩罚，游作挽着袖子洗了一下午的车，尽管百分之六十的内容物都来自于鸿上。自那之后，游作自称是再也没动过车内做爱的念头，不过鸿上还是在车里发现了未开封是润滑油的几个大尺寸的安全套。看来他的小男朋友在这方面仍有心思。  
游作当然也不会告诉他，动情时分又羞又爽的鸿上了见的可爱值简直是超乎宇宙级别的。那颜色浅淡的肉体与黑色车身形成的鲜明对比、柔软躯体与坚硬车身的对比、哑光肌肤与亮油车面的对比，简直像施了魔法的珍宝那般，令人挪不开眼。  
在鸿上看来，现在的藤木游作已经褪下青涩男生的外壳，朝着成熟又性感的方面发展。不论是日常的生活，还是决斗的时候，他所散发的力量感和温暖都不容忽视的、坚定的存在，那一定是，天神窃下的第一捧火的温度。

顺便一提，鸿上了见之后才得知，playmaker并没有特殊设置体温，但尽管如此，他还是在双手交握的那瞬间，感受到了熟悉的温度。

 

End


End file.
